Forum:Firstborn of your brainchildren
In the wake of all of the administrative forum feeds that have been pretty much the only topics in the forum these days, I'd like to introduce another favorite article discussion. What is your favorite character that you have ever created? I'll start off by saying that Simon-G294 is most definitely mine, being not only my first article but also one of my more original ones. I'd have to go with Niko Medvedev, my imagination of what a military officer version of Niko Bellic (GTA IV) was like. I'd love to get the article finished, or at least add a lot more to it. CommanderTony, [[wikia:c:halo: Halopedia:Administrators|C.O. of the UNSC Midsummer Night]] Talk 12/17/2008 Oh, this is a difficult choice. While I like my older Marines, I've grown rather fond of my S-II, and my Rebel General. But overall, my favourite character, that I created is Alexis Granger, because she is my only civilian character. Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer SPARTAN-077! Its my best one, though its rather short. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 02:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Uh... no idea... I'd have to go with either Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior or Arnold Leroy Lewis III. -- Sgt. johnson 02:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Kimberly Ivy Blackburn. This might be perhaps too much indulgence of my ego, but it's the longest actual article on the site, and even counting RPs and novels, it's still the fifteenth longest page. ;-) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... probably SPARTAN-003, as he's one of my few characters that are actually nearly finished. I really like all of the few character I have created (most of my articles are vehicles, weapons, etc), I would have to say that Ross East is probably my favorite because it's no accident that he's a lot like me (though there are some important differences). Other favorites include Lindsey Williamson, Ross East Jr., and David Kilgore. With me, it's a tie between SPARTAN-108 and Matthias Carlson. SPARTAN-108 is far longer, and my longest article so far, and was very fun to make, but he's not a character I can identify myself with. Matthias, on another hand, is basically a helljumper-badass version of myself (I too had a favorite babysitter that died, but not by alien attack but by a car accident). A third article of mine, SPARTAN-056, is sort of a fusion of the two aforementioned, and while Matthias features my current personality, Spartan-056 is the personality when I were little (I were bullied and left alone, and I got pretty sad when I lost one of the few friends I had). So, it's a had choice of which is my favorite character. Cheers, For me it's 100% gotta be Joshua McCallan its my best article and my fav by a clear mile. I'd have to say Jeremy Patterson because I put a bit of myself into him. Namely, his utter disregard for safety and other's ideas. MasterGreen999 21:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) i take pride in my Bboy ODST Pierce Hae-jin Hayase...the only person/article to have a B-boy (breakdancer) !!! Hollywood Of course for me mines SPARTAN-089G its the only character I really wanted to be detailed. SPARTAN-089 10:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Guess mine is Merculus, Overlord of the Covenant Extremists. But I've never been a character creator guy, I'm better at making factions and species long, it's more fun. Thus, most articles relating to my factions/species are usually very short. LieutenantDavies 10:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) For me, it's a tie between Dok'G-Lak and Nvoro 'Madar. I like both Jackals and Elites, you know :P Ciao, Novus, the one and only! Take one guess. I'll bet you'll nail it. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Sylvie Grey -- What? she's hot! lol. -- Sgt. johnson 01:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like her, but not as much as SPARTAN-091. Wow, so people do actually look at my article character pictures! heeeheee. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Heh, I'll throw out my first, Micheal Bomba. He needs quite a bit of improvement, IMO, but first I need to find some time to edit... =P --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 18:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *Rubs eyes* Did JWR just speak? :) -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 20:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) *It's like praying and finally being answered 077, I know. =P --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 19:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hands down. Shelby F. Winslow. Followed by Lee, Nigel, Nro 'Nathum, and Galus. ''FightWith '' I think my sig is kinda a clue to my favorite character, though the 112th are fun to. I'm not sure who's my favorite, as I've made so many and I've got quite a few that I really like. However, I think I'd have to go with Nogard or Ameigh Broley if I had to. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Easily, Doran-083. I dunno why though :s Love is Noise Love is these blues 19:54, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Mine would definatly be ,well, my namesake, SPARTAN-118.